Conventional money market mutual funds use a share price of a dollar and pay dividends via share increases, holding the net asset value of each of the shares in the mutual fund at a price of one dollar per share as the total value for the fund rises. If a money market mutual fund has one or more investments where the party receiving the funds for an investment partially or totally defaults, the net asset value of the money market mutual fund could be less than a dollar. Under current regulations, if the net asset value of a money market mutual fund drops below a dollar, the fund would be required to cease operations. What is needed is a different approach to investing.